Sadler
Sadler (サドラー Sadler) is a robotic kaijin from the Monster Clan and the first monster that Condorman fights. History Sadler was a monster hired by the Monster Clan to assassinate members of the International Peace Movement Group "The Flag of the World" in Nevada. Along with him were two human assassins. Sadler led the assassination and managed to get the Secretary General killed. Later following the assassination, Sadler rode onto his jet and then approached to where he then dropped a Neutron Bomb, killing off his human assassins to cover his tracks. However, Taba and Mitsuya Isshin survived the blast. When Mitsuya Isshin went over to save the Dragon Condor and it's unhatched eggs, Sadler then flew over and bombarded him with missiles, intent on killing him. Mitsuya Isshin then hid in the cavern however, hiding in safely along with the Dragon Condor's egg. Believing he was dead, Sadler then flew off. Sadler was also part of Satan Gameku's "Japan Hangar Operation", where he commanded the buying of sugar and confectionery as the first step. He then also briefly met up with Satan Gameku and spoke with him and on how the mission went. When Gentaro Isshin and Iwata Ishimatsu found out where he and the Monster Clan were hiding all of the sugar and confectionary, Sadler caught them as well, and with the help of his Majin Combatants, tied the two to the train tracks. Sadler also then made good sure that they wouldn't escape by hurling his small knives near their arms and legs on their clothes, pinning them down. As the train came by, Sadler grinned. However the train wouldn't get to hit them as then it suddenly changed course---a dart appeared to changed it's direction. Condorman had arrived!! Condorman then exposed Sadler and the Majin Combatants true monster forms as well; and thus Sadler and Condorman engaged in combat. Sadler and Condorman had a lengthy duel, with Sadler using all he had against him and attempted to melt Condorman by spraying acid at him, only to accidentally hit most of his own men in the progress. Sadler was finally killed by Condorman's Condor Hurricane technique, hoisting him up the air and then causing him to crash-land, killing him. Sadler was the first monster to ever be slain by Condorman. In episode 15, he was seen along with Salamander and Barbe Q in Hell, being brutally clubbed by a demon. Abilities & Weapons * Knife: Sadler is armed with a long black knife that he could use to hack and slash at his foes with. * Throwing Knives: Sadler was also equipped with a bunch of smaller knives that he can conjure up and use as throwing knives at his opponents. He appears to have an endless supply of them. * Acid Spray: Sadler can shoot out a acidic stream from his fingertips. It is very corrosive, as it was shown to be able to melt away footsoldiers within seconds of contact. * Wrist Chains: Sadler can summon out chains from both of his arms for combat or to grapple aways. * Human Form: Sadler can take on a human form at will for a disguise. His human form was named George Kuroda. * Extraordinary Jumper: Sadler can jump up to high lengths. * Piloting Skills: Sadler is a good pilot and can drive jets with ease. * Jet: Sadler has his own jet that he can use to travel with and fly place to place. In his arsenal he can also use; ** Missiles: Sadler's jet can shoot out missiles at his targets that he can use to blow up or shoot at his foes from down below. ** Neutron Bomb: Sadler's jet can also drop down a powerful neutron bomb that is capable of vaporizing everything from a few miles away. Personality Sadler was very loyal to the Monster Clan and was shown to be very sadistic, grinning with glee as the train was about to crush two humans. He was also determined to cover his tracks after committing his crimes, even going so far as to vaporize two hired assassins of his to make sure. Appearances * Episode 1: The Birth of Condorman * Episode 14: The Monster Clan Attacks Great! (Overall Collection) (stock footage) * Episode 15: Shivering Japanese Flame Strategy (cameo) Gallery Sadler2.jpg|Sadler George Kuroda.jpg|Sadler's Human form: George Kuroda Sadler!!!!.png|Sadler as he first appears. Sadler.png|Sadler as he guns down Mitsuya Isshin. Sadler Laughs.png|Sadler laughs. Sadler Yells.png Sadler Points.png Sadler Climbs.png Sadler Throws Knives.png Sadler Dies.png|Sadler's death. Trivia * When he was in Hell, his hat was noticeably absent. * He is meant to represent sadism. * Sadler is the only robot character to have appeared on the show. * His name is also translated as "Sadora". Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Male